


Serial Lover

by TanError



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanError/pseuds/TanError
Summary: This is something different, I did a lot of research to make this as accurate as possible though I know there is plenty of errors. Please inform me of anything you would like me to change or what I can improve on. This is something completely different from I'm used to writing but enjoy.





	1. The Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> This is something different, I did a lot of research to make this as accurate as possible though I know there is plenty of errors. Please inform me of anything you would like me to change or what I can improve on. This is something completely different from I'm used to writing but enjoy.

A woman sighs in frustration as she allows her fingers to dance across the smooth ivory keys, the sounds of a melody fill the room before a misplaced note is played once more. The melody begins again. The woman so content on perfecting this melody is Misty Jo Sherwood, not famous by any means but a piano contest winner and a struggling college student. Misty was the quiet girl who sat in the back of a large room with endless rows of seats and no one paid much attention to her. Her circular glasses pushed high up on her button nose just so her smokey gray eyes could peer through them. Commonly Misty’s raven wavy locks were restrained in a messy bun to keep it out of her face as she worked through notes and books.

Misty didn’t consider herself smart in the slightest, but many of her so-called friends thought she was brilliant. Misty had lots of faults, for one she was broke, no money in the bank besides her crappy job as a bartender and whenever she was in a lesson she would find herself drifting back to music. She would draw a small score on her paper and draw the notes along the score, biting her lip in concentration before she would get knocked from her musical dream by a  question from a classmate.

It was the same question from the same student every time, the student was a lanky man with a large head of dark oak curls that cascaded down to his shoulders. His large chocolate brown eyes were full of curiosity as he examined the score, a smile crossing his cheeks revealing large pointed canines. Misty scrambles to cover the score with one of her books; she looks at the man for only a moment as heat invades her face and a soft shade of pink spreads across her cheek.

“Did you make that?” The man’s thick British accent caught Misty slightly off guard. She nods slowly and keeps her voice low and quiet, she didn’t know why this man was so curious about her work. Besides music wasn’t the main reason she was in college, space was.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Misty whispers as she sets her books aside and scribbles down some notes about stars and milky ways. She was trying to dodge this conversation, she didn’t like others looking at her music or even trying to peek into her musical talent. It was something she kept heavily stored away from societies eye.

“I just was wondering-” “Class is dismissed!” The professor shouted, interrupting the man. At this announcement, Misty didn’t wait to hear another word from the man. She stuffed her notebook into her backpack and slings the bag over her shoulder before escaping through the doors. She felt quite rude to leaving the man there without another word, but it was the fear of being late that urged her forward.

She rushed down the crowded halls, clutching her bag close to her chest as she bumped into and pushed, one push sent her stumbling forward. Her notebook slides from her bag as she sits up on her knees, a few people around her laugh whilst pointing at her. Misty felt like she was in high school all over again, the nerd that everyone picked on because she was different. She picks up her circular golden rimmed glass, cleaning off the lenses before pushing it back up on top of her nose just as a short bleach blond haired man hands the notebook to her, only to direct his attention to the group of laughing passerbys.

“Oi! Piss off!” He snaps before turning back to Misty with a small tilt of his head. “Are you alright, Miss?” The man’s voice was light but that wasn’t the most striking feature about this man were his pale blue eyes. They held Misty’s eyes and Misty found herself at a loss for words, just staring into this pale blue eyes.

“Miss?” The man says once more in a bit more concern.

“Oh yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry.” She says quickly. “Thank you for helping me.” Misty stuffs her notebook back into her bag.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but notice the scores in that notebook of yours. Did you write them yourself?” The man questions causing Misty to tense.

“Ah, yes but please excuse me. I must be heading off to work.” Misty says quickly as she hurries past the man. Again, leaving another man there to merely wonder.

                                                                       •.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Misty was early for work, dressed in a short sleeved v-neck tee and black jeans with some simple black sneaker on. Misty had on her white waist apron, pencil and pad tucked away in the front pocket; this was probably her favorite part of the day. At this place, she got to listen to music and other performs, no matter how tragic the performance was, Misty enjoyed nonetheless. She spent her nights behind the bar, mixing drinks and chatting with customers happily, every now and again there will be someone who drinks a little too much and will get kicked out but it was rare to have someone like that especially at Karaoke Box Mayfair bar.

It was bar not too far from the Imperial College London which gave Misty a bit of reassurance. Tonight, there was a special event a new band called Smile was going to be playing tonight and Misty was excited to say the least. She was behind the counter cleaning a glass when three men walked in carrying speakers. She wasn’t informed this was sort of rock band and to her surprise, two of the men looked quite familiar. A tall curly haired man, and a short blonde haired man the two she had no doubt seen at her college only hours ago.

Misty lets out a soft sigh as she watches the men curiously, cleaning glasses and setting them aside. It didn’t occur to her that they were early until she looked at the time.

“James!” She calls from the counter, “I think that band is here. Mind helping them?” Misty asks as she sets down the glass and placing the rag over her shoulder as her coworker, a short muscular man, hurries out to help the band members with the speakers. Misty watches them, wiping her hand on her towel as she prepares herself a beer, taking a sip of the bronze drink just as the blonde man slides onto one of the leather bar stools.

“Have we met before? You look quite familiar.” His pale blue eyes lock with Misty’s as if he’s searching her face for some sort of clue.

“You helped me in the hall, sir. Again, thank you.” Misty smiles to herself as she grabs a glass for the man. “Now what can I get you?” She asks.

“Oh! Music Girl, that’s who you are.” He hums as he drums his fingers on the marble counter in thought. “How about some white wine? I never did catch your name.”

“Of course, sir. The reason you didn’t catch my name was because I didn’t throw it.” Misty says playfully as she reaches upwards for a wine glass before placing it down gently on the table and fills it with a sweet white wine.

“Well, then can you politely throw your name to me?”

“Misty Sherwood. Nice to meet you.” Misty sets the wine glass on the marble counter before turning to take a sip of her own poison of choice.

“Roger Taylor, it’s nice to meet you too.” Roger takes a sip of his own drink just as the lanky man sits next to Roger.

“Excuse me, miss, but can I get some Guinness?”

“Oh, Misty, this is Brian May. He’s the guitarist for the band.”

“Misty?” Brian looks at Misty as slides a glass down the table to him.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” She laughs playfully before turning her attention to Brian, “so you’re the guitarist. I look forward to seeing you play.” If they drew in a decent sized crowd Misty would be satisfied with the assumption that they were a decent band, but as far as she was concerned they needed a little more flash. “What does that make you?” Misty leans over the counter whilst lacing her fingers together as she stares into Roger’s pale eyes. She couldn’t help but get lost in them.

“I’m the drummer, best drummer you’ll ever meet,” Roger responds in a cocky tone.

“Oh? So you say, but you have yet to prove it to me.” Misty rolls her eyes as she moves away from the counter to assist other customers. Misty didn’t stray too far from the boys; she was intrigued. Such unique personalities whilst they were complete opposites. People say opposites attract just like magnets.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Brian looks around the bar a bit noticing a forming crowd.

“It’s nice to meet you both properly.” Misty looks at Brian and Roger, a smirk turning up her cheek. “You boys bring in business, I hope your as good as this crowd makes you out to be.” Misty walks along the bar, rag in hand, as she wipes down the counter, beer handles, and glasses. She takes a quick sip of her beer as she slings the rag back over her shoulder.

“Pardon me, but we seem to be in a bit of trouble. You see we need a pianist, we all want to try something different from our original style. I was wondering if you could appoint us to one.” Brian drums his fingers on the side of his glass whilst seemingly looking straight through Misty as if he knew something about her already.

“I’m sorry, Brian-” “She’s a pianist, a competition winner! She’s pretty damn good if you ask me. Though she’ll never play for anyone anymore. No one knows quite why.” James, of course, he off all people would butt into a conversation such as this. James gives her a friendly pat on the shoulder with a playful smile and a thumbs up. “Yeah, thanks, James.” She says in a whisper. She closes her eyes and curls her lips, holding in her anger. Misty was going to do whatever it took to get him back now.

“Oh, so you’re a pianist! No wonder you had so many scores scribbled down in your notebook! Would you be willing to play for us? Just once?” Both Roger and Brian seemed very eager to see her play.

Misty rings her hands together nervously, she keeps her head down as she continues to prepare more drinks for other customers. She was contemplating whether or not she should, she had promised herself she’d stay away from music but that wasn’t doing her much good. Besides, she was still playing piano in her spare time; it was over the years Misty had somehow developed a  very severe case of stage fright. Whenever she was on stage, she’d grow tense before beginning to shake uncontrollably only to break into tears seconds later.

“I, uhm, I guess? It’ll only be us, right? No crowds?” She whispers, swallowing hard as she fills a mug full of Guinness.

“Of course, It’ll only be us. We’ll provide the piano and the sheet music, all you have to do is show up.” Brian assures before looking at Roger, who had written the address and his number down on a napkin.

“Just give me a call anytime. If you can’t find your way to the room, I’ll come and find you.” Roger winks and smirks. It was obvious this was seemingly Roger’s routine for Brian rolls his eyes in the opposite direction before turning back to prop his head upon his hand.

“Can you not?” He asks simply.

“What I’m just being nice! If she gets lost I can help her.” Roger says defensively.

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to contact you as soon as possible.” Misty interrupts the brewing argument with a smile and a short nod. “You two should probably get up there on stage your gig is starting.” Misty picks up the napkin and folds into a small triangle before putting into the back pocket of her jeans.

Brian and Roger quickly stood, both finishing their beers rather quickly before setting down their dues along with a small tip. Misty picks up the glasses and pulls the rag off her shoulder, watching the men begin their show whilst cleaning. She listened to every song happily, they really weren’t a bad band.


	2. Her Dream

It was almost midnight when the show ended, tables and some chairs tipped over, bottles and cans scattered across the tiled floor. Everything so uncomfortably quiet around the bar, everything was so still, it was unnatural for Misty. It gave her a moment to breathe, to take in the beautiful scenery around her. The moon cast rays of light through the window and casting the shadows out of the bar. Misty, as much as she loved the scenery, forced herself back into work, picking up the garbage left behind by tonight's guest.

“If I wasn’t stupid, I would have made the band clean up this mess,” Misty mutters as she wipes down a table rather furiously and quickly.   
“They say if you whine about it more your wish will come true!” James chimes in from the kitchen, a chuckle echoing through the bar.   
“Oh, don’t think I've forgotten about you, James.” Misty snaps back at her coworker. 

James wasn’t only Misty’s coworker, but a close friend, an elementary friend to be exact. She’d known him for years, so his tormenting was nothing new to her. In fact, over the years, James had become quite brotherly. He’d give up his paycheck to support Misty and sometimes take her shifts when she was sick or had a serious test coming up. James had done a lot more for her than she could ever ask of him.   
Misty rolls her doe silver eyes as she pushes in chairs and adjusts tables, giving the bars clean up her finishing touches before she saunters behind the bars marble counter and folding her towel gently. She puts it in the back and clocks out precisely at twelve thirty.

“I’m headed home, James!” Misty informs loudly as she unties her apron and sets it next to her towel. “Don’t stay here too late. You have a class tomorrow remember that!” She says firmly as she walks out of the bar into the freezing midnight air.

James sighs as he hears the glass door slam shut, so Misty was gone and he had the rest of the bar to himself. The last thing he had to do was dishes which he could surely have them done quickly and be out of the bar in a few minutes. He glances around the kitchen suspiciously; of course, he hadn’t forgotten about Misty’s threat, she was almost as sly as a fox. He was on alert, but he hadn’t thought to check the sink, the most obvious attack Misty would’ve gone for.   
James had only turned the nob to the hot water slightly and like a cannon the hose shot hot water onto his chest, causing him to scream like a little girl and in his panic, he frantically turns the water off. James stood there for a moment, looking himself up and down with his arms lifted away from his sides. “Oh, you little bitch.” He mutters to himself as he lets out a small chuckle before taking off the rubber bands wrapped around the hose of the sink.

Misty had just arrived at her dorm, rather expensive but she miraculously managed to afford the little place. No roommates. A little place to herself where she could focus and achieve any needs. She walks through the mahogany door, closing it silently behind her before she plops down on a small full-size bed that was much too small to her liking but the soft black and white bed was better than nothing. She stretches with a soft smile of satisfaction as she wraps her arms around a pillow and pulls herself towards the collection of pillows. Misty was prepared to go to sleep, that was until she remembered the small triangular piece of paper in her pocket. She’d forgotten to call Roger and Brian about her audition. Well, an audition wasn’t really the word Misty wanted to use to describe it, but how else would you describe people judging the way you play piano for a new project? Misty was going to an audition she didn’t even sign up for.

Misty pulls the small triangle from her pocket and unfolds it carefully, examining the seven-digit number on the paper very carefully. She hardly even noticed that Roger’s name scribbled in the corner with a small heart. Misty merely rolls her eyes and laughs to herself.   
“So, you’re the flirt of the band.” She murmurs to herself as she punches the number into her phone, contemplating all the while whether or not this blondie was awake. She couldn’t stop thinking about him, she loved his voice but more importantly his ocean eyes. They were captivating and he was charismatic, he drew you in like a moth to a flame. She presses the phone to her ear and listens to the faint rings through the phone.   
Misty bites her lip in anticipation, she was waiting to hear his light tired voice through the phone, the groggy and a rough kind of voice every person had. The moment the ringing stopped a light voice came through the phone, groggy and scratchy, Misty nearly fainted at the sound of Roger’s voice.

“Misty? Is that you? I’ve been waiting all night for you to call.” A yawn escapes him before he clears her throat and waits for her response.   
“Yes, yes, Roger it is. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.” Misty lays back on her plush bed, smiling to herself as she wraps the cord around her finger than unwraps it. She hadn’t a clue why Roger had this effect on her, this little girl in her suddenly came out of her. Misty took a deep breath and shamed herself for acting so childishly; she blames it on her restlessness and straightens up   
“Brian and I agreed we should do it tomorrow night; I’ll come and get you so don’t worry.” Roger hums, “but besides that, are you busy after tomorrow?” He asks smoothly.   
“Oh? Alright, well then, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Misty could only laugh at Roger’s next question.  “Nice try,prince charming, I’m not busy but what would you have in mind that we do?” She asks, her tone was sly and curious.   
“I was thinking we could go out, after I finished class, and get some coffee; maybe talk about music, get to know each other.” Roger chuckles a bit. “How am I prince charming though? Can you inform me on that?”    
“I’ll take you up on that offer and we can discuss the prince charming thing when that time comes, anyways, goodnight Roger.” Misty nearly whispers into the phone.   
“Goodnight, Misty.” The call ended, something about hearing Roger say her name made her heart jump. She let out a soft sigh as she places her phone back on the receiver and closes her eyes for only a moment before pulling the covers over her body. She felt herself being dragged under into a heavy sleep. 

•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Misty awoke late the next day, the sun cast rays of light through the shades of her window illuminating her dark room. Misty lets out a soft whine of protest as she sits up slowly in her bed, her messy raven hair falls gently to her shoulders as she scoots out of her bed and walks into the small kitchen attached to her room. She rubs the sleep from her doe silver eyes, looking at the clock in a bit of shock. It's almost noon for the life of her she couldn’t ever remember a time where she’d slept that long, she’d always been awake much earlier than her parents mostly waking up around 5 am or 6 am sometimes even earlier.   
Misty wasn’t prepared for the day what so ever, between the audition and seeing Roger again, she didn’t know how to react to everything or what to say for that matter. Roger and Brian were both very intelligent and it was clear both had much experience with music, and so had Misty but not as much as the two band members did. She rubs her hands together as she grabs a kettle and a few tea bags from the cupboards, pouring water into the kettle and turning on the burners.   
Tea was Misty’s wake up call, she couldn’t stand the bitterness of coffee. She needed something a bit sweeter to wake her up and tea was the perfect calling. As Misty waited for the water to heat up, she picks a rather simple outfit out of her closet. A pure snow white turtle neck sweater accompanied by a gray plaid skirt, white knee-high socks, and white flats. Misty smooths her out her skirt with the palms of her hands before combing through her raven waves before allowing the waves to rest gracefully around her shoulder.   
She sighs gently as the scream of the kettle breaks whatever silence was there after the scream of the kettle a firm knock echoes from her mahogany door. Misty walks to the kitchen and turns off the burner as she powers the boiling water into two small cups before placing a tea bag in each one.

“Come in!” Misty calls out only to hear the door open then click close. “Would you like some tea?” She asks as she turns to meet Roger’s ocean eyes.   
“That would be lovely.” Roger looks around the small dorm with a bit of curiosity, “so this is your humble abode? Not too shabby.” He chuckles as Misty hands him a cup of tea.   
“Mind telling me where we are headed off too? Or where this little room is at? More importantly, how did you find my dorm room?” Misty takes a sip from her cup, staring with narrowed eyes.   
“W-well, I had s-some help. I had to ask around of course! I’m no stalker!” Roger says defensively as he takes a sip of his tea. He gives a confused look and eyes the tea for a moment before giving a satisfied nod. “Not too bad,” Roger says simply before clearing his throat and setting the small cup on the cold counter. “Where we are headed is to a little music room that is always empty. Unfortunately, our singer won’t be there, so it’ll just be Brian and I there with you.”   
Misty nods slowly as she takes a few small final sips of her tea before setting the cup in the sink and closing her eyes in contemplation before looking to Roger with a sort of curiosity. Roger finishes his cup and set his cup down next to hers before sauntering over to the door.    
“You coming or are you just going to keep staring?” Roger asks as he leans against the door frame, his foot holding the door open while he crosses his arms over his chest.   
“Staring? Oh, don’t flatter yourself.” Misty laughs as she pushes the door a little further open before walking out. “Now, are you going to guide me, my knight? Or are you going to leave me to wonder?” She taunts as she put her hands on her hips.   
Roger rolls his eyes and looks at Misty with a cocky grin, “alrighty, your highness, follow me.” Roger puts his hand out Misty, who instead, gives him a high-five and walks ahead of him. “Well, I was hoping to hold your hand but I guess that’s not happening now, is it?” Roger tilts his head curiously with a soft smile.   
“In your dreams, drummer boy. Just show me where we are going.” Misty’s footsteps fall into pace with Roger’s; she stays at his side following him whilst they taunt and tease each other all the way to the music room.

•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Misty playfully pushes Roger as she jogs into the music room, laughing, not paying attention in the slightest. She takes a few steps backward, missing one of the steps at the entrance of the room with that she was on a tumble to the concrete carpeted floors. Misty closes her eyes tightly in a panic, waiting for the pain to spread like fire throughout her back, but no pain came instead there was heat, not a painful kind of heat, a loving and immediate firmness. Misty opens one of her eyes to find a rather compromising situation. Roger had caught one of her hands during her fall, his arm was wrapped around her waist firmly yet gently and she was only inches from his face.   
“I guess I got to hold your hand after all,” Roger smirks, his ocean eyes becoming lazy and half-lidded.   
Misty’s face grew hot as she catches her balance and steps away from Roger, her face was bright pink, light a peach. “Stuff it,” she mutters as she hugs herself in a flustered state. Roger didn’t seem the least bit offended, he chuckles as he walks down the small set of stairs into the music room. Misty follows close behind and slowly, taking the small scene in for everything it is. The chairs all stacked in tall piles against the walls, covered in white blankets of dust. The piano, however, was shiny black. It stood out like a celebrity; shinier than any fancy car she’d ever seen. It was her worst nightmare and her biggest dream all combined into one.   
“Sorry, we’re a little late Brian. Misty is a minx, let me tell you.” Roger jokes as she plops down on a stool next to the piano. Brian was at the end of the piano next to the black and white ivory keys.   
“As if!” Misty retorts as she walks to the piano, taking a deep breath. Her fingers hesitantly reach for the keys, her legs began to feel weak and she sits gracefully on the burgundy piano bench. She clears her throat and plays a b flat scale with her eyes closed as if she could remember the keys simply from memory. One key after another and suddenly the scale turned into a melody, it turned into something more. Moonlight Sonata. It was only a few seconds into the beautiful song when Misty froze like a statue. Her hand pressing the keys until the sound vibration diffused. She was silent, her face heats up and her eyes hold tears like clouds hold rain. Her lips quiver as she takes a deep breath and raises her hands stiffly from the keys. Within her head a voice echoes, passionate, firm yet loving.   
“Why do you stop? You’re doing wonderful. You’ve been working so hard and you’ve finally gotten it all down.” A woman steps forward in her memory, a tall slender woman with narrow jade eyes and thin peach lips. Her caramel curls hang gently around her shoulder as she places her hand on Misty’s shoulder. “What’s wrong, my darling daughter?” Her mother asks her sweetly.    
“I don’t know.” Misty whimpers out just as hot tears escape from her eyes. Just like that, the woman was gone from her vision and Misty’s glossy silver doe eyes burst open in sadness. She stands quickly, looking between Brian and Roger. They were stunned, partially at the fact that she was crying and at the fact she knew Moonlight Sonata so well. Brian was the first to speak.    
“A-are you alright?” Brian looks at Misty as she rubs her palms into her eyes.   
“Yes, I’m fine.” Misty lets out a hard sniffle.    
“What was that? No one just pulls that out of a hat and says tata.” Roger was stunned, frustrated, and confused. “And why in the bloody hell did you just explode with tears?” He asks firmly.   
“Piss off, Roger!” Brian retorts as he stands at Misty’s side, rubbing her back in gentle circles before pulling her into a hug. “I must say that was truly fascinating.” Brian looks to Roger before looking down at Misty with curious eyes. “Who taught you that?”   
“A Dream.” 


	3. Something New

“A dream? You’ve got to be joking!” Roger stands and pushes his chair away, “there is no way in hell you learned that complicated mess of a song from a dream.” Roger was in denial and the idea of a dream teaching her a song like that? It was preposterous!

“Misty, Give us a moment,” Brian says gently before he breaks away from Misty and walks to Roger, grabbing Roger by the shoulder and guiding him in the opposite direction of Misty. “Listen here, you can already see she is very talented and upset, so try not to scare her away,” Brian says firmly as he gives Roger a gentle pat on the back.   
“Maybe try to hear her out, there could be something there for you two to talk about.” Brian turns on his heel just as the bell sounds outside. “And that’s my queue to leave.” Brian murmurs as he picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulders. Brian walks to Misty with a sweet smile. Brian gives Misty a quick side hug before he ruffles her raven waves playfully.  
“Roger, be nice. Take her out for some coffee or something.” Brian waves goodbye to them before hurrying out into the bustling crowd of people. 

Misty and Roger stood in the music room, looking around as if trying to find a topic to discuss or something to do. Roger hung his head in contemplation before biting the inside of his cheek, he gave a guilty sigh as he lifts his head to look at Misty. “I’m sorry for exploding on you like that,” Roger mutters as he sits on the piano bench; his ocean eyes were lazy and hooded. He felt guilty for his outburst, especially since he had said some rather absurd things himself. Though he still looked deeply confused by her response. “What did you mean by a dream?” Roger twiddles his thumbs in contemplation as if trying to make up his own scenarios. 

“More like a memory, but it feels like a dream.” Misty walks to the piano bench and sits down next to Roger before pressing a few of the ivory keys gently. Her moves were so smooth and fluid, it was like she was dancing with the piano. Her smoky eyes moving from one end of the piano to the other calmly in concentration before focusing on Roger.   
“This talent chose me in the most profound way, and I’ve been trying to bury it for years. We all have our secrets. This just so happens to be my secret.” Misty stands whilst putting her slender soft hand out to Roger in a friendly manner. A sweet smile spreads across her face as she looks down into Roger’s ocean eyes. “Now, how about that coffee?” Misty asks. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• 

Once they arrived at the cafe, Roger guides Misty to their seats and pulls a chair out for her. “Everything’s on me, don’t you worry about paying,” Roger assures Misty as a waitress stands in front of their table with pad and pen in hand. The waitress was short, beach blonde wavy locks, and forget-me-not blue eyes. Roger took a certain interest in her as did she to him.  
“Can I get a cup of sweet tea?” Misty looks down as a small pang of jealousy pokes at her heart. Roger looks at the waitress before He twiddles his thumbs for a moment as he leans back in his chair, combing his fingers through his long beach blond hair before clearing his throat. Misty looks at him as she pulls her soft shiny raven hair over of her right shoulder and leans back in her chair with her legs crossed. 

“Are you from here? What are you studying? When did you learn piano?” Roger let all of his questions spill out of his mouth without even thinking about them. Some of these could have been considered personal.   
“Well duh, where else would I be from?” Misty laughs a bit at Roger’s question. “I’m studying space, how does that sound? I like space but it’s never been my favorite thing, not like music has been that is. I started playing the piano when I was seven with very complex pieces of music. My parents were very hard on me because they themselves were both musical performers on piano, both were popular for their competition wins. They wanted me to be just as good, and as they wished I was just as good, maybe even better than they were. But then I stopped playing to pursue something else.” Misty explains as her tea was set in front of her, the steaming rolling slowly into the air.   
“So, your parents taught you?” Roger asks curiously as his cup of tea was placed in front of him.   
“My mother, more specifically,” Misty responds. “She was hard on me but her praise was the most rewarding.” she hooks her finger through the loop in the cup, holding the cup with both hands as she lifts the steaming cup to her lips.   
“Interesting. I’m still confused on one thing though, why did you just suddenly give up music? No one just gives up music to pursue something. I just don’t believe someone could just do that after all the work they performed to become so grand at it.” Roger was playing investigator, poking at every button he could to get an answer out of the woman in front of him. Instead, what he received was a cold silence, Misty’s smoky eyes were glossed over with tears, reflecting the light off of them, as she clears her throat.   
“You’re right, Roger. No one just gives up music, and you seem so content on getting that answer out of me.” Misty gives a brisk shake of her head as she sets down her cup of now cooling tea. “My teacher and my beloved mother died a few months before I started attending here. When she died, I swore I would never play another note, but here I am, breaking that oath.” She wipes under her eyes to clear any escaped tears.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean-” “No, it’s fine. I know you didn’t mean too.” Misty interrupts with a small shake of her head. “My turn, what are you studying?” She asks firmly.  
“I’m here studying dentistry,” Roger says with a playful grin.   
“Dentistry? You? The flirty drummer?” Misty cracks up a bit at the thought.   
“What’s so funny? Are you saying I wouldn’t make a good dentist?” Roger splays his fingers out on his chest dramatically as if taking offense to her jeers   
“I can’t imagine you being a dentist, stick to drumming, lover boy.” Misty smiles and shakes her head with a soft smile.   
“Whatever you say.” Roger clears his throat before he drums his fingers on the desk a bit. “So, the dream, were you talking about your mother?” He asks quietly. Misty only nods in response to Roger’s question. Roger smirks to himself as he looks at Misty with his mischievous grin. “So, do you have a boyfriend?” He chuckles out.   
“Keep dreaming, drummer, it isn't happening. I know your type.” Misty rolls her eyes before she takes a sip of her cold tea.   
“My type? What’s my type?” Roger’s eyebrows pinch together in confusion, a confused smile on his face as if the words that slipped off of Misty’s tongue were foreign to him.   
“A serial lover, you could tell one girl you love her then turn to another and say the same thing. Noncommittal in relations. You wouldn’t be able to stay loyal in a relationship.” Roger expression went from confusion to hurt.   
“How do you know?” Roger asks in a harsh tone,” how do you know I’m a flirt? How do you know that I’m noncommittal in a relationship?” Roger began to boil under the surface.   
“Last night at the bar, you literally bought two different girls a drink and walked out with one of them and not the other. I know this because I made those drinks last night.” Misty justifies before letting out a sigh. “I didn’t mean to upset you, it’s none of my business anyways, maybe I should go.” She says as she stands to leave.   
“No! Please don’t go, stay. I didn’t mean to get upset with you, I’ve never looked at it from another person’s perspective before, you know?” Roger bites his thumb nervously as he looks up at Misty. Misty slowly sits down again as an awkward tension seemingly fills the space around them. “Serious though, are you busy, tonight?” Roger asks Misty as he leans forward in his chair.   
“Why? Do you intend on asking me on a date?” Misty asks in a playful tone; she was doing her best to lift the tension and it seemed to work because Roger gave a light chuckle and hangs his head a moment before looking back up at her with ocean eyes full of glee.   
“Yes, and No. I’d like for you to come to watch Smile’s show tonight. I’m sure Brian would love to have you there and you could meet our singer!” Roger says with a bright smile. “C’ mon! What do you say?”   
Misty couldn’t help herself, those ocean eyes held her in place with a playful plea and his big goofy smile made her heart swarm with butterflies.   
“Fine, I’ll be there only if I get a free drink, drummer boy!” Misty giggles and leans forward a bit.   
“I’ll be sure to get you that drink, sweetheart.” Roger winks as he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Misty fell silent as a light shade of pink dust her cheeks and she shuffles a bit, moving forward a little more.   
“What did you just call me?” Misty asks as she cracks up into a small laugh.   
“I called you sweetheart, so what?” Roger laughs, "what's so funny about that?” He crosses his arms over his chest with a big bright smile.   
“Nothing Prince Charming, it just goes to show how much you don’t know about me!” Misty picks a bit at him playfully.   
“Oh, so are you telling me you got a devilish side to you?” Roger retorts playfully.   
“You know it!” Misty stands and walks up behind Roger, pulling his chair out from under him before running down the hall whilst sticking her tongue out at him. Roger let out a gasp as the chair was pulled away from him before casting a look of disbelief in Misty’s direction before he smirks and hops up, chasing after the raven-haired woman.   
By the time Roger had caught up with Misty, she was standing by the fountain with a cocky grin. She turns to Roger with a soft smile and tilts her head, putting her hands on her hips.   
“What took you so long, drummer boy?” She teases as she sits on the edge of the fountain.   
“Look, I may be healthy but running has never been something I excelled in, nor was gym.” Roger chuckles as he plops down next to her.   
“It’s nice outside, and it’s not so full of bustle at this time.” Misty whispers. “This is where I usually come to do my work.” She looks at Roger for a moment before smiling to herself and turning away.   
“What’s so funny?” Roger leans back on his hands and tilts his head.   
“You asked me on a date we just met last night, really?” Misty asks as she leans back on her hands.   
“So? You’re so cute I just had to ask you.” Roger teases. Misty pushes Roger playfully as she sits up. “Stop beating up on me!” Roger whines as he pushes Misty back. Roger looks at her for a moment and sighs, “well I’ve got to go get ready for tonight, I need to get some practice in. You should probably go get ready as well. Don’t be too stunning or every guy in the bar might want you.” Roger smirks as he stands up and turns on his heel to face Misty who had also stood from her spot on the fountain.   
“I might just ask Brian to be my date.” She says teasingly as she walks past Roger and back into the school.   
“Hey, you don’t know him any better than you know me!” Roger calls after her.   
“So? He’s nicer to me!” Misty calls back, earning a chuckle from Roger.   
“See you at the show than love!” Roger smirks to himself as Misty giggles tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• 

Later that night, after the show, Misty had walked to the back of the little bar to find Brian and Roger looking rather unhappy in the back of Roger’s van. Her smoky doe eyes scanned the area for their singer but he’d seemingly vanished. She saunters over to her rockstars with a playful smirk on her heart-shaped crimson lips, flattening her black plaid skirt out a bit before fixing her white and black striped sweater. Her black flats padded lightly on the gravel ground as she approached them.   
“Hey, boys! Why the long faces? You guys did great tonight!” Misty glances at Roger who had a cigarette pressed to thin lips with an unamused look on his face.   
“The bloody bastard left us; we don’t have a singer,” Roger grumbles.   
Misty’s smile falls as she leans against the old beat up van with a look full of disappointment on her face. It was only her second time seeing the band in action and she was really into their music. It was music she could dance to and sing to. Misty bites the inside of her cheek and taps her foot a bit in thought before looking at them with wide eyes. She jumps in front of them excitedly jumping in place as she claps a bit before wacking Roger’s cigarette from his hand.  
“Hey-!” “ I have an idea! We can find you a new singer!” Misty suggests, “Maybe even add a bassist? I mean bassist are always good to have,” She sighs, “It can’t just be over like that! Do auditions!” Misty prompts as she puts her hands on her hips. “I’ll help make posters and post them up but that’s as far as I go.” She says firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.   
“Oh we know someone.” a smirk spreads across Brian’s lips, “If we do auditions, you have to audition. You’re the someone we know.” Brian looks at Roger, who nods in agreement.   
“No, nuh-uh! Not happening! I agreed to help but I didn’t agree to be part of a band besides you don’t need a pianist! You need a vocalist and a bassist.” Misty protest as she waves her hand at them as if to dismiss the idea.   
“You could be our vocalist, I saw you singing and dancing in the crowd.” Brian chuckles before he exchanges a glance with Roger.  
Roger’s eyes were looking past Misty to a skinny raven-haired man who was striding towards them with a notepad in hand. Misty leans against the side of the van and looks at the man with a bit of curiosity.  
“This might be your guy, I see potential in him. He’s got style too.” Misty whispers to Brian and Roger, trying to get out of their offer.   
The man's eyes were so brown they were nearly onyx but were bright with ambition.   
“I enjoyed the show.” He says kindly, “I’ve been following you for quite a while. Smile, makes sense for dental student and... astrophysics, right?” The man asks his eyes focusing on Brian. Brian nods in approval, his chocolate curls bouncing with each movement of his head. Roger and Brian glance in each other's direction then face back to the man.   
“That makes you the clever one.” The man says with a bright smile.  
“Yes, I suppose it does.” Brian smiles to himself as Roger rolls his eyes and looks away.   
“I’m a design student here, but I also write songs. Just a bit of fun really.” He says softly as he offers the notepad to Brian and Roger.   
“Sorry mate, you’re five seconds too late,” Roger mutters as he pulls out another cigarette to light. “Our lead singer just quit.” He mutters as he puts the cigarette to his lips, only for Misty to swat it out of his mouth again. Roger glares at her in disbelief and Misty raises an eyebrow playfully.   
“Are you looking for someone new?” The man asks   
“Got any ideas?” Brian raises an eyebrow curiously.   
“Well how about me?” The raven-haired man suggests with a big smile.   
“Not with those teeth, mate.” Roger scuffs as he takes another puff of his cigarette.   
The man’s smile fades as he looks down at the gravel insecurely.   
Misty looks at Roger and smacks his shoulder. “Asshole.” Misty hisses in disagreement. “I thought he was quite charming.” She pushes herself up from the van just as a beautiful note echos from the man’s throat with ease. His voice was beautiful, Brian and Roger soon join in with the man. Their voices fitting together perfectly like a puzzle finally come together. A small smile tips Brian’s cheek up as they all finish singing.  
“What’s your name?” Misty leans back against the van with observing silver eyes.  
“Freddie Bulsara. Who might you be? I don’t believe I’ve seen you with the band before.” Freddie tilts his head with a soft smile. “Are you Roger’s lover?”  
“Pfft, no! In his dreams maybe, I’m a pianist.” Misty says simply. “You could say I’m a friend of theirs that helps them decide the best notes to play but from the look of these lyrics, you’re quite talented yourself. Tell me, are you a pianist?” She takes the notepad and hands it back to Freddie. A certain ego appeared in Misty that she couldn’t really explain there was no explanation for it, maybe Roger was rubbing off on her a little too much.   
“Yes, in fact, you’ve got quite the eye. I like you.” Freddie takes back the notepad with a bright smile. “I’ll be waiting for your offer.” He turns on his heel and struts back inside the bar.  
“Do you play bass?” Brian asks turning his head to look at Misty.  
“Now what kind of stupid question is that?” Misty puts her hands on her hips as she watches Freddie disappear into the bar. “I say, you got yourselves a singer. Next, you need a bassist. I’ll be here for support when you struggle to find something that sounds nice.” She gives them a thumbs up before plopping down between the two boys.  
“So, where do we start?” Roger turns to Misty who had a big grin on her face.  
“You’ll see.” She chimes.


	4. Accumulating Rivalry

Roger and Brian were put to work, nonstop they had placed fliers all over every board in the college. Misty would get a call from every hippie on the campus who thought they were talented. Brian, Roger, Freddie, and Misty would gather in the old music room for three hours while people walked into the room and left with the entire group feeling queasy because of their awful playing. They had spent days in search of a bass player, the entire band was ready to give up. Exhausted and tired of people who thought they were good coming in; Brian got a bright idea: why not have Misty learn?   
“No, not happening.” Misty shakes her head with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. There was no way in hell she was going to learn the bass after she had agreed to be their pianist. She lets her arms drop to her sides as she walks to the large mahogany piano and plops down on the plush piano bench. She runs her fingers along the cold ivory keys before turning to Brian again.   
“Please, Misty! We have no other choice, if you want the band to continue then we need a bass player. Freddie and I can play piano too, but right now we need a bass.” Brian pleas as he walks to Misty, setting Red Special down gently whilst sitting on the other end of the piano bench. His hands rest upon Misty’s smooth soft cheeks, his thumbs gently running over her cheeks as he stares deep into her eyes. “Please, I’m begging you-”   
“Excuse me! I hope I’m not interrupting anything I saw your flier for a bassist and I was wondering if I could audition.” A rather quiet voice echoes throughout the large music room, making Brian turn in his seat to face a tall, long brown-haired man with a rather innocent smile. Brian glances over his shoulder at Misty before letting out a sigh as he rises from the bench.   
“Of course. Come in.” Brian gives the most welcoming smile he can as he sits on a chair in the first row. “Please come down here and show us what you got.” Misty watches the man timidly walk down the stairs into the room, he sets his bag down gently before he puts the bass strap around his shoulders. Brian places his elbows on his knees and leans forward a bit, his head resting gently on top of his hands.   
“I’m sorry to interrupt you, sir, but what’s your name?” Misty asks politely as she walks to Brian’s side.   
“Oh, Uh, my name is John Richard Deacon.” John looks up at Misty, before his gaze shifts to Brian and he raises his eyebrow. “Can I start?” He asks politely.   
“Oh, yes. Of course.” Brian turns to Misty with a bright smile, John hadn’t even played two notes and they both were ecstatic. He was the one. Misty didn’t say anything, she let John play as she jumps up and walks out of the room with her phone pressed to her ear.   
“Roger, we found a bass player! He’s perfect!” Misty nearly screams into the phone.   
“You’re going to make me go deaf if you keep yelling into the phone. Thank you for the news, now you need Freddie’s okay because we are getting nowhere without Freddie’s okay.” Roger mumbles before he chuckles. “Well look at you gorgeous,” He coos before turning his attention back to the phone. “Look I gotta go. Talk to you later.”   
The line went dead. Misty went from an excited child to confused heartbreak. Why did she care if he was with someone else? They weren’t a couple but something about knowing he was with someone else stung her heart. She looks at the screen of her phone with a sad sigh before she tucks It into her back pocket and walks sluggishly back into the room. Her excitement was gone, drained. Brian smiles at her only to take notice of the change in her disposition. His smile slowly turns in a frown before he looks at John.   
“Is everything alright?” John sets his bass down gently as a look of concern crosses his face. He looks between Brian and Misty for a moment in confusion.   
“Uhm, yes, everything is fine. You must excuse me, I have class.” Misty mutters as she gathers her things. Brian pulls her into a soft and reassuring hug with a soft kiss to her forehead.   
“You can always talk to me, Misty. Did Roger say something on the phone? If he did, I’ll give that bastard a trip.” Brian whispers to her sweetly, causing a small smile to turn up her cheeks.   
“No, no there is no need for it,” Misty assures Brian with a small pat on his chest. “I’ll see you later.” She looks at John and gives him a small wave before she trails up the stairs and out of the room. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• 

Brian knew far too well that Misty didn’t have any classes together, in fact, she didn’t even need to study. Brian had to bite his tongue or he might lose it upon Roger’s call. He stared at the phone for a bit before answering. John stood there a bit dumbfounded as he started to pack up his bass. Brian looks at John with a soft smile.   
“You did well today, much better than most. We’ll be sure to contact you again. Have a nice day.” Brian with a curt nod before he walks to the other side of the room with the phone pressed to his ear.   
“What in the bloody hell did you do?” Brian whispers into the phone with as much hostility as a rattlesnake.   
“Whoa, whoa! Why am I being attacked? What did I do?” Roger asks quickly taken aback by Brian’s tone. “I called because Misty told me about the new bassist, is he as good as she says he is? Did Freddie okay it?” Roger questions.   
“Yes, he is fantastic! No, I haven’t talked to Freddie. Now, what in the hell did you do to Misty?” Brian snaps impatiently.   
“I didn’t do a bloody thing to her! Why are you harassing me about it? Is she okay? Did you do something? Did someone else do something?” Roger was growing agitated. Who would pick on such a sweet, quiet girl? and why was he Brian’s number one suspect?   
“She went into the hallway all happy to call and tell you about our new bass player and came back into the room looking like someone had just shattered her. Now, does it make sense that you are my first suspect?” Brian sighs and closes his eyes with a small shake of his head. “You know what? Forget it! I’ll figure it out.” He hangs up as he tucks the phone into his pocket and turns to his bag and pulls it onto his shoulder. He was going to check on Misty, find out what was bothering her and make sure she was okay. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• 

Once Misty arrived at her dorm, she changed from her everyday evening clothes into a black tank top and soft black polka-dotted pajama shorts. Misty made herself a cup of tea before she turns on the tv and crawls into bed with the tea in her hand, her mind dwindled more and more to her call with Roger. Why did she care so much? He was a charmer, of course, he was going to end up with plenty of other girls. Misty jumps as there was a soft knock on her door, she hadn’t been expecting any company and she planned on spending the rest of her day in bed and watching tv anyways. A part of her was hoping that was Roger, another part prayed it was Brian. Misty sets the cup of tea on her nightstand before she swings the blanket off her legs and scoots out of her warm spot into the cold air of her small dorm. She pulls the door open gently and peeks out into the hall. Her heart fluttered at the sight of tall curly haired man. His smile made her open the door wider for him to come in, Brian takes a few steps in and takes off his shoes and places them near the door neatly.   
“I wasn’t expecting anyone, so I had no time to make myself look decent.” Misty sighs as she crawls into her bed and pulls the blanket back over.   
“I think you look gorgeous as is, I just thought I should come by to make sure you were all right.” Brian looks at her, standing there awkwardly for a moment before Misty pats the bed next to her. Brian crawls onto the bed and crosses his long legs before he leans against the cold white walls. Misty’s room was like a sanctuary of peace; windows open with a light breeze flowing through and the chime of a wind chime. The smell of tea aloft in the air with steam rising in swirls as she stirs the small cup in contemplation. Brian’s almond brown orbs were focused on Misty as if he was studying every movement she made.   
“I’m fine, Bri. Thank you for coming to check on me.” Misty whispers before she lifts her cup of tea to her lips to take a sip. She unconsciously leans against Brian with a light sigh.   
“It’s okay to admit you like him. He’s a charmer, every girl falls for him in a heartbeat.” Brian slips an arm around Misty and rubs her shoulder gently.   
“Hah, you think I like him? No, hardly, he’s the one guy I wouldn’t let through a million walls.” Misty leans more into Brian in a soothing manner, closing her eyes. Whatever pain had stricken her earlier had been deteriorated by Brian’s comfort. She smiles as she sets her tea aside and lays down with her head on Brian’s lap. Brian gave a light chuckle as he plays with loose strands of hair.   
“Do you even believe that yourself?” Brian stares directly into Misty’s silver doe eyes as if searching for an answer, something to give her away but instead, he earned the complete opposite. He couldn’t read her eyes or her expression.   
“I told you, Bri, I don’t like him.” Misty kept her tone sincere as she reaches up to play with Brian’s dark oak curls; she stretches a curl out and let's go, watching it bounce back into place as she stares up at him. “Besides, my interest is stuck on someone else.” She admits in a whisper as she pulls on another curl gently.   
“Oh? And who might that be?” Brian chuckles. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• 

Roger didn’t like the idea of Brian going to check on Misty, in fact, it was most bothersome to him. His mind shifted to the thought of Brian cradling Misty in his arms as she wept. Was it all his fault? Did he do something wrong? Did she like him? The questions ate away at him as he sat by the window with a cigarette placed to his lips. He frowns as the frustration slowly build within in them. He’d only known Misty for two months, why did he care? Maybe it was because he spent practically every day with her. Whether it was in class, outside of class, or in the band room, they spent a lot of time together. Why in the bloody hell wasn’t he with her instead of Brian?   
Roger puts out his cigarette and slides out bed, pulling on a shirt. He buttons his pants, and yanks on his shoes before he hurries out of his room. He tried to remember which room was Misty’s room as she ran down the hall, glancing at the plaques by each door. Once Roger caught sight of her door, he stopped dead in his tracks. He was scared shitless. At the moment, Roger was terrified to knock and be met with a teary-eyed Misty with smeared makeup. He lifts his fist gently but it didn’t dare touch the mahogany door. He stood there looking like a beckoning cat, but when he heard a scream from inside the room, his instincts kicked in. He ran into the room, ready to fight whoever was in there trying to hurt Misty. Roger froze at what he saw in front of him, Brian over top of Misty with his hands on her waist. Misty was squirming and laughing under Brian but soon they both took notice of Roger. Brian sits up and looks at Roger with a cheeky smile on his lips as Misty props herself up with a ruined bun atop her head as if she just had a great lay. Roger couldn’t stop himself from his next movements.


End file.
